


Pranks On The Uzumaki

by SnowballJr03



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowballJr03/pseuds/SnowballJr03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is scared to confess his feelings to Sasuke, his best friend. So, Naruto's friends decided to take things into their own hands, by doing what Naruto does best. Pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiba's Note

Pranks on the Uzumaki (edited) 

 

Chapter one: Kiba’s Note

 

“There’s gotta be something we can do for the poor guy.” Kiba wailed, and banged his head on the table. Hinata placed a hand on her boyfriend’s back and rubbed tiny circles into his back. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, and Sai where all sitting at an excluded lunch table in the cafeteria. Naruto was off somewhere with Mr. Umino, and Sasuke was somewhere reading. 

“I’m sure Naruto can do it by himself. Just give him time.” Hinata murmured in a comforting way. 

The others at the table just stared pointedly at her, not believing a word. She flushed and looked away. Kiba sat up and groaned. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a half hug. 

“I wish he could babe, but we all know Naruto isn’t going to confess anytime soon.” Kiba said, kissing her cheek. 

The other members agreed. They were tired of having to hear Naruto complain about he is the only one not dating someone, and how he wishes he could just have the courage to tell Sasuke how madly in love he is with him. Everyone there knew that the two had a thing for each other. They all also knew that Sasuke knew, and was just waiting for Naruto to be ready. See, they all weren’t very nice to Naruto when first meeting the blonde back in elementary school. Now, being friends and all, Naruto still hides his past from them, and refuses to tell anyone why he always misses school on his birthday. Now, Naruto refuses to tell Sasuke his feelings, and that’s about to change. 

Sakura banged her fist into the table, scaring everyone. 

“I just got the best idea ever!” She erupted, capturing everyone’s attention. They all stared at her, waiting for her to explain what she was thinking. “If he can’t do it for himself, than, as his friends, we should help him out.” She proposed.

“How do you mean?” Ino asked, playing with her lunch. Sakura grinned and flexed her fingers into a fist.

“We do what Naruto does best. Pranks.” She grabbed paper and began planning on how they would get Naruto to confess his feelings. Each person, or pair decided on what they would do and broke off to get started. 

They all decided that they would get Naruto to confess before his birthday.

~~~~~

Kiba snickered loudly behind a tan hand, and elbowed a quiet Shino next to him. Naruto glared at him between heavy lids, he was disrupting his sleep, and didn’t like it. Blue eyes flickered to the teacher, Iruka, and noticed that an angry flush was beginning to form over his dark cheeks. Naruto grinned like a fox. They are so getting their asses chewed out soon. He thought giddily as he watched his adoptive father walk to the snickering student. 

Iruka slowly put his chalk stick down and made his way, hands behind his back, to Kiba, sitting to Naruto’s left. He snatched the small piece of paper from Kiba’s hand, whom instantly stopped laughing. 

“Uh, Mr. Umino. You might not want to read that.” Kiba stated in a shaky voice. Shino looked, well, he looked calm. Naruto couldn’t tell because of the shade’s he was wearing. 

“Well, Mr. Inuzuka, whatever you find funny, I’m sure the whole class would like to know.” Iruka rolled his brown eyes and looked at the note in his hand. 

Naruto glanced at Kiba in time to see the brunette mouth ‘oh no’ before Iruka starting reading what was on the paper. That caught Naruto’s attention, so he sat up and paid close attention to the teacher. As did everyone else in the small class. 

“Dear Sasuke,” Iruka read. Sasuke, who was the only one not paying attention, slowly put his book down and tilted his head slightly to indicate that he was now listening. Iruka cleared his throat and continued. “I’m just writing this to let you know that the feel of your milky, bare skin sliding against mine last night was the best feeling in the world. The way you lost control and tore my virgin ass apart and made me beg for your thick cock, was the second best feeling ever. I especially liked the way you cleaned up our mess afterwards, with your tongue. That delicious muscle of yours, pleasured me so well last night. If you ever need to relieve some stress ever again, or just want to hook up again, call me. Signed, Naruto.” Iruka finished, blush staining his cheeks. 

Naruto, his face matching Iruka’s, felt the eyes of everyone on him, even the smoldering heat of Sasuke’s stare. Iruka turned his angry glare to Naruto, and slowly placed the note back down on Kiba’s desk. 

“Kiba?” Iruka’s sharp tone froze Naruto in his seat. His brown eyes digging deep into Naruto’s blue ones. “Care to explain why you have such a note?” Iruka asked, still looking at Naruto. 

“Um, because he wanted me to give to Sasuke at the end of the day.” Kiba lied, smiling from behind Iruka’s back. Naruto was pissed. 

He glared heavily at Kiba, who just gave him a thumb’s up. Hinata, sitting behind the dog lover, smacked him in the back of the head and told him to stop acting silly. Naruto could kiss her sometimes. But that’s Kiba’s girl. 

“Is that so?” Iruka turned around and walked to the front. “Naruto, you are grounded, you hear?” He said coolly, like he was holding back from exploding. And that is never good. 

“But why, when it’s fake?” Naruto defended himself, everyone watching the two stare each other down. 

“I didn’t raise you to tell lies, Naruto!” Iruka yelled back. The chalk in his hand, snapping in two. 

Naruto didn’t like the shame and disappointment filling his heart. “But, dad. I didn’t even write the note. It’s not my hand writing and I wouldn’t ever tell my lover that we had good sex through a note. Kiba was just being stupid.” Naruto tried reasoning, his temper rising along with his father’s. He quickly glanced at the mentioned Uchiha, and regretted it.

He was staring at Naruto, contemplation flowing in his eyes. The book was closed, page marked with a ribbon. Dark eyes mocked Naruto, and a teasing smirk rested on the Uchiha’s usually stoic face. Naruto snapped his eyes back to Iruka’s.

Iruka didn’t say anything. He wanted to believe Naruto, he did believe him about the note. He was just hurt that Naruto couldn’t tell him about his crush on the Uchiha. Was he that embarrassed about it that he couldn’t tell his own father? Apparently so. 

“We will discuss this after class,” was what Iruka said before resuming class for what was left of it. Naruto groaned and slide down in his seat, and hiding his face with the hood of his hoodie. 

At the moment, he hated Kiba’s guts, and if it weren’t for the fact that he was in class, and probably still in trouble, he would punch the smug guy in the face. 

When the bell rang, Naruto stood up and twisted his fist in Kiba’s shirt, bringing the boy’s face close to his. “Why the hell did you do that?” He hissed quietly, so Iruka wouldn’t catch him. 

“Because, you wouldn’t have done it yourself Naruto, so I had to help a friend out.” Kiba grinned happily at the frowning man. 

Naruto growled once more before releasing Kiba’s shirt and rolled his shoulders. “Do you realize how much trouble you got me in now?” He asked the brunette. 

“It’s not that much. It was a harmless note. It’s not like it was real.” Kiba waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Even though you wish it was.” He finished, seeing the raven standing behind Naruto. 

Naruto raised a fist to punch the guy in the face, but hearing a familiar voice stopped his balled hand in its place. 

“Such a shame it was all fake. Right, dobe?” Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised. 

Naruto turned around and smiled his famous goofy grin. “Nah, don’t be silly teme. There’s no way in hell I could like you like that, ever. Kiba was just being stupid.” Naruto dismissed him with a wave of his hand. 

Sasuke didn’t buy his bullshit, and smirked wider. “Oh, really? Well, if that’s how it is then I should just walk away and forget all about this. Bye, dobe.” Sasuke clutched his bag tighter and walked out of the classroom, waving bye with two fingers. 

Kiba wrapped an arm around Hinata’s waist and walked towards the door as well. “Well, we gotta go too. Date night.” Kiba grinned and Hinata blushed lightly, before waving bye. The door closed behind them, leaving Naruto alone in the room. 

When did Iruka leave? He looked around the room, spotting silver hair behind Iruka’s desk. “Hey Kakashi.” Naruto mumbled, annoyed that he was stuck with him.

The older man pouted behind his mask, unknown to Naruto. “Maa, what’s wrong kid?” Kakashi asked, concerned that the blonde might be falling back again. They couldn’t have another sad episode happen. Kakashi knew that the blonde’s birthday was coming up soon, was that why he is sad? 

“Sasuke found out today.” Naruto stated, deflated. Kakashi blinked for a few seconds, before chuckling. Naruto snapped his head up and glared at the chuckling man. “It’s not funny Kakashi, my life is over, it sucks because he didn’t even acknowledge the fact that I am in love with him. He just turned it into a joke. Love isn’t something to joke about.” Naruto stated harshly. For him, love is sensitive and hard to come by. 

Kakashi’s look softened and he stopped laughing at the blonde’s misery. “Naruto, it’s not all over. He found out, now he can have the time to properly think about it and see what he wants to do with the information. What if he likes you back?” Naruto snorted and laid his head back down. “No, seriously. Listen, you and Sasuke have been friends for a while, right?” Naruto nodded. “Have you ever seen Sasuke act the same way he is with you with other people?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto took his time to think. He and Sasuke were attached to the hip. They finished each other’s sentences and read each other’s minds just by looking at the other. Naruto felt so close to Sasuke, closer than anyone else, besides Iruka and Kakashi. Naruto buried his head deeper. He knew he shouldn’t have fallen for his best friend, but it happened, and it’s consuming him. 

With Naruto, Sasuke opened up, he expressed emotions for the first time in a while, he experienced new things for the first time, like sharing a milkshake and roller skating, Sasuke felt alive for the first time since being a kid. Naruto hasn’t seen Sasuke like that with any other. Maybe Naruto had a chance, but it was unlikely. It could be that they were best friends, and that’s what best friends do. 

Kakashi stood and pulled Naruto into a hug. “You know, it took me forever to catch Iruka’s attention. Nearly made a fool out of myself every day, just to say hi.” Kakashi shared. He felt Naruto shake in his arms. He was shaking with laughter. “Laugh all you want, but it’s true. I had to work hard to make Iruka mine. He was so damn stubborn and denied his feelings for the longest time. It wasn’t until he saw you and me together in the library, where we met, studying when he came to realize that ‘hey, I might just be in love with that handsome devil’.” Kakashi smirked. 

Naruto pulled out of the hug and threw Kakashi a questioning look. “You’re not that handsome Kakashi. With your gray hair, you look like an old man.” Naruto smiled brightly. “And I remember that. You noticed me having a hard time, and offered help. I passed my freshman year because of you.” Naruto continued and then froze. “Hey, wait?! Was the only reason you helped me because you wanted to impress Iruka?” Naruto jabbed a finger in the man’s chest.

“What? Of course not. I didn’t know Iruka had a kid till he introduced us.” Kakashi stated, his only visible eye widening. This kid. He thought in his head. 

Naruto just squinted at him for a full minute before giving in. “Alright, fine. Oh, and Kakashi, do you have any strong rope at home?” Naruto asked.

“Um, I might have some in my room. Why do you ask?” He ran a hand through his gravity defying hair. 

“To hang myself.” Naruto stated with a straight face. It may or may not have scared Kakashi at how serious Naruto sounded for a second. 

Kakashi chuckled nervously. “Whoops, I forgot that mention that the only rope I have is for when I tie Iruka to the bed.” Kakashi wanted to escape the whole suicide talk and talked about something more enjoyable. Like sex.

Naruto cursed under his breath. “Is that all you think about Kakashi?” Naruto turned away from him and packed up his forgotten notebooks. 

“Maa, you have little faith in me Naruto. While sex is truly blissful with your father. I also truly love him more than anyone else.” Kakashi answered truthfully. Naruto could tell he wasn’t lying when a dark stormy look came to life in his gray eyes. 

Naruto just smiled and gave him a thumb’s up. “You better. Iruka doesn’t need another asshole in his life.” 

“With the way Iruka squirms underneath me, I don’t think I could ever leave him.” Kakashi announced proudly. 

Just then Iruka walked in, apologizing for the long meeting. He froze when he saw Naruto and Kakashi both blushing slightly. “What did you say to him?” Iruka questioned Kakashi. 

“What makes you think it was me?” Kakashi blanched. Iruka just smiled and patted the top of Naruto’s head.

“Because, love, only I know what makes you blush like a little schoolgirl.” Iruka stated walking over to Kakashi, and tugged his mask down, his head blocking it from Naruto’s view. Naruto watched them kiss, and just shrugged his bag on his shoulder, not minding the affection happening in front of him. But when he saw the pale hand descend to Iruka’s ass, he cleared his throat.

“Molest him when we get home. I have homework to do.” Naruto tugged at Iruka’s hand and pulled them through the door, hearing it lock, and to their car. 

~~~~~

Naruto laid in bed, tired. Thoughts raced through his mind, and not the good kind. He was having an early mid-life crisis. Sasuke knew. Great. What if he gets rejected? Naruto shook that thought away. He couldn’t live without the raven. What can he say, Naruto is a little on the dramatic side.

Naruto closed his eyes and saw the raven behind his eyelids. He was wearing his track jersey and tight jeans. Naruto appreciated the way the jeans clung to the raven’s body, hugging his ass and hips perfectly. Sasuke has a rather large ass for a man, it has to be because he runs often. Naruto groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Why can’t Sasuke see what he does to him? 

Naruto threw an arm over his eyes and let his other hand run around his own body. He felt the product of working out and training as his fingers trailed over taunt muscles, he felt the raised scars and craved in scars running along his stomach and traced the tattoo around his belly button out of memory. He pictured Sasuke resting above him, kissing each scar that covered Naruto’s body. He could almost feel the wetness of Sasuke’s tongue as it dipped into his belly button and teased Naruto. 

Naruto let out a soft moan. He trailed his fingers lower, hitting a bush of short, curly blonde pubic hair. He twisted a few strands with his index finger and thumb. He imaged a pale nose inhaling his scent and rubbing into the pubic hair. He tugged his gym shorts down to his thighs and let his hands trek further down. His hand softly brushed over his half hard cock, and passed it, and rested on his thighs. 

He massaged his inner thigh and brought his other arm down to play with his pink nipples. Keeping his eyes closed, he saw Sasuke latch his mouth over a pert nipple and bite gently, while his long pale fingers clutched Naruto’s thigh, pulling his legs apart. A low moan escaped Naruto’s plush lips. Sasuke’s playful hand danced over tan skin and cupped heavy balls. Sasuke tugged on the pink nipple, and pinched the other. Naruto arched a little. 

His breath grew heavier and quicker as he cupped his balls and pulled gently. His hand playing with his nipples, abandoned their place in exchange for the orange sheets by Naruto’s hips. He wrapped his tan fingers around his base and snapped his eyes open. He searched for his lotion and smeared a dollop on his fingers before returning to his neglected cock, which was fully hard at this moment. 

The coolness of the lotion felt amazing on his hot, throbbing cock. Sasuke’s face appeared once more in his head. The raven licked his lips and tentatively licked the mushroom shaped head. He hummed at the taste of precum on his tongue and engulfed the whole head. He sucked gently and lapped up to drizzling precum. Naruto moaned, slightly louder than before and started at a slow pace. He brought his hand up, twisting near the top, squeezing a bit harder and then relaxing his grip. He repeated this motion, speeding up now and then. 

Sasuke hummed around the thick cock in his mouth, enjoying the way Naruto squirmed when the tip hit the back of his throat. Naruto squeezed his hand tightly, feeling the coils in his stomach tighten, and snap. He fisted his angry cock quickly, still not able to reach his release. He groaned in frustration and flipped onto his stomach, ass proudly in the air. Thank god he remembered to lock his door. 

He slobbered saliva over two fingers and rubbed them teasingly over his exposed entrance. His fingers danced down his ass crack and pressed lightly against his twitching hole. “Ngh, fu-ah-ck.” He bit his tongue when he pushed the first digit inside. He felt everything. He felt his muscles twitch and squeezed against his invading finger. He felt the heat enveloped his finger, and he finally felt his knuckle push past the first ring of muscle. He bent his finger in a come hither motion. He moaned into his pillow.

He beat his cock a few times and added another finger. He probed his insides and jerked his heavy shaft a few times. He groaned in frustration when his fingers couldn’t reach far enough and just focused on fucking himself. He brought his fingers out to their tips and slammed them back in just as his other hand slipped over his oversensitive head. 

His orgasm ripped through him unexpectedly, and he called out Sasuke’s name, louder than he wanted to. Naruto collapsed on his bed, panting. When did he start holding his breath? He didn’t know. He discarded his clothes and sheets. He cleaned himself off and put on clean clothes and grabbed a set of sheets from the top of his closet. He would remember to do this in the shower next time. 

~~~~~

Iruka cuddled into Kakashi under their bed sheets. “I’m worried about him.” He whispered, clutching his boyfriend’s chest. 

Kakashi hummed and pulled his boyfriend on top of him, and ran his deft fingers through loose brown hair. “Don’t. Naruto is a big boy now, and can handle these kind of situations by himself. He has a crush on a boy that likes him back. I’ve sat in class enough to realize that the way Sasuke looks at Naruto is more than just a platonic way. They have something strong in between them. Their bond is different than the ones they share with other people.” 

Iruka sighed when Kakashi’s fingers started massaging his scalp. “I know, it’s just. After everything, I don’t want him to end up hurt if it doesn’t work out in the long run. His birthday is coming up, and he is already going to be sad, I don’t want to add heart break to the list.” Iruka explained, resting his head on his lover’s bare chest. 

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Iruka’s bare waist and hummed. “Naruto is fine. He is stronger than what most give him credit. I’ll even go as far as to say he is a lot stronger than I was.” Kakashi muttered shamefully. Both he and Naruto have had their share of death in their life. Well, all three of them. 

“Hmm, you are both pretty strong men.” Iruka giggled slightly. “But you, your story is different Kakashi, and the fact that you are here, laying here with me, makes you stronger than most who would have given up a long time ago.” Iruka nuzzled into Kakashi’s warm chest. He could hear his heart beat speed up slightly before slowing back down.

“I love you, you know that right?” Kakashi pulled on Iruka’s hair lightly to get him to look up at him. 

Iruka scooted up Kakashi’s body and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m not so sure. You might have to show me how much you love me.” Iruka breathed over Kakashi’s bare face. A sly smirk spread across the pale face and Iruka soon found himself underneath the powerful man who was wearing a hungry look. Oh, no. 

 

~~~~~

 

Review, tell me what you think. And if you have read a different version of this on FFN. That’s the original, this is the revised version. And it’s not stealing, since we are the same person. Anyways, this will probably be updated and finished quickly depending on how busy I am.

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW OR SOMETHING, SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR JUST FORGET ABOUT IT.

~Bye, bye!


	2. Shino's Pet

Chapter Two: Shino’s Pet…

Naruto sighed, bored. His weekend was pretty boring as well. Iruka made him sit down and discuss how to have safe sex with another guy and how to properly stretch one open too. Naruto shivered at the memory. His blue eyes flicked to where Sasuke was sitting. The raven was reading again. How can someone always be so adsorbed in their reading? He frowned and turned back to the teacher, Yamato. 

He was teaching the class how to place a condom on a male. See, Yamato is the substitute teacher for Anko who was in the hospital at the moment. She teaches Sex Ed. Why he took this class? The answer is unknown. Naruto just thought it would be something important to know about. 

“Alright, grab either a banana or cucumber and a hand full of condoms, and get started.” He stated and sat behind his desk. He flipped through a text book and began reading and would occasionally glance at the students to make sure they were doing things right. 

Naruto grabbed a banana and a handful of condoms and sat down at his seat. Kakashi had showed him this last night. Time to put his skills to the test.  
Sasuke glanced at the bored blonde and back to his porn. Sebastian and Ciel are just going to have to wait. He sighed and grabbed a cucumber and condom and sat down. He watched the blonde struggle to open the first packet and smirked. 

Naruto saw Sasuke smirk from the corner of his eyes and it angered him slightly. These damn things are hard to open! “Teme. You can’t do any better.” He challenged. They sat right next to each other. 

Sasuke placed the tip of the circular package at his teeth and pinched another part. Keeping his smoldering eyes on the blonde, Sasuke tore the package open, slowly. To tease the blonde, of course. He pulled the clear rubber out of the packaged, still looking at the impressed blonde. 

Naruto felt his heart rate speed up. It pounded in his ears as Sasuke grabbed the cucumber and rolled the condom over the tip. A silent groan left Naruto’s parted lips. He watched a pink tongue lick pale lips and the beginning of an erection began to trouble Naruto. 

Sasuke held out his cucumber to Naruto. “See, it wasn’t hard at all.” Sasuke smirked as a light blush settled on Naruto’s face. If he blushes at this, I want to see how he reacts when I – 

Sasuke’s thoughts froze when he watched Naruto rip his package open with his teeth, and placed the rubber between his lips as he reached for the banana. “If the teme can do it, so can I.” Naruto muttered to himself and hurriedly tried rolling the condom over the banana’s tip.

Instead, the rubber snagged and bounced back up and hit Naruto’s nose.

Sasuke felt his lips twitch. He placed a hand over his mouth to cover the full blown smile covering his face as he watched red seep into Naruto’s skin. The rubber fell into his lap innocently, and forgotten.  
Naruto glanced at the smiling raven and felt blood rush to his face, turning him red. He just hit himself with a condom. He turned away from Sasuke and stood up. He asked Mr. Yamato if he could use the restroom and left the class. 

Sasuke sighed, and placed his cucumber down and caught Yamato’s eye. He nodded at the door and Yamato just waved his hand. Sasuke followed Naruto.  
~~~~~~

Naruto didn’t get far when a hand came out and shoved him into a locker. “Hey, guys. Look, it’s the kitty cat.” A slippery voice hissed from somewhere in front of Naruto. He had closed his eyes when his head slammed into the locker, but he knew the voice from the top of his head. 

“What do you want?” Naruto asked. Suigetsu grinned, his sharp teeth showing. Why he would sharpen his teeth, Naruto didn’t know. 

“Aw, the kitten is grumpy today. Didn’t get your nap?” The white haired man sneered and threw a sharp punch into Naruto’s stomach. “Don’t even answer that question. You know what, now that I think about it, don’t even look at me. I don’t some fake ass trash looking at me.” Suigetsu muttered darkly. 

Naruto glared straight into his purple eyes. “Leave me alone.” Naruto shoved against him, ignoring the sharp pain his stomach when he did so. He happened to hit an old wound. 

A growl escaped Suigetsu and he reared back his fist. “I thought I told you to not look at me.” He snarled and Naruto prepared to catch the man’s fist and retaliate with his own. Instead, no punch came, only a sharp intake of breath and a loud pop.

Naruto snapped his eyes to his right, and saw an emotionless Sasuke standing next to him. He glared. He didn’t need Sasuke to save him, he could fight his own battles. Sasuke was holding Suigetsu’s now broken wrist and pushed the teen into his friends behind him. 

“Leave.” Sasuke murmured under his breath. His anger boiling underneath his cool façade. He came to check on the blonde and came to find him pinned to the locker by Suigetsu. He did not like other men touching Naruto, especially if they intend to hurt him. 

Suigetsu growled and shoved Sasuke back. “Dude! You just broke my wrist! You are totally paying for this.” He spit in Sasuke’s face, who simply wiped the saliva off his cheek. 

“Leave.” Sasuke locked his cold eyes on Suigetsu’s bristling purple ones. Naruto watched the anger fade into fear. “Before I break another.” And Suigetsu and his friends were gone. They headed towards the nurse’s office. 

Sasuke faced the unusually quiet blonde. He opened his mouth to ask if Naruto was ok when a fist flew and landed on his cheek bone. It wasn’t hard enough to send him backwards a few steps, hell, there was barely any kick to it, but it still hurt Sasuke because it came from Naruto. 

“Why did you do that? I’m not some helpless orphan anymore. I don’t need people to come to my rescue every time some asshole thinks of beating me up!” He shouted at the blank raven. 

Sasuke looked into angry blue eyes, noting the slight flicker of pain hidden there. His eyes were always so expressive. He looked up and away, tilting his chin up, giving him a proud look. He is an Uchiha after all. 

“Hn.” He turned and walked away from the blonde. He understood the need to protect yourself and prove to others that you no longer need them. He had done that to Itachi when their parents died. 

“Sasuke, wait.” He barely heard the blonde call out to him. No. He kept walking till he was back in his seat in Mr. Yamato’s class. Sasuke plugged his headphones in, blaring his music and opened his book. Not in the mood for yaoi, he switched to The Theory of Everything and flipped to where he left off. But he couldn’t read. His mind was still comprehending why he instantly felt the need to protect the idiotic blonde. 

Sasuke shook his head. He really needed to get over calling Naruto stupid, because in all honesty, he isn’t that stupid. He’s just slow. Sasuke flipped the page, ignoring the looks he was receiving. 

Helpless orphan. He couldn’t help but wonder if that’s how people saw him when his parents died. Is that how Naruto saw him? Sasuke sunk deeper into his seat. His mind reeling with thoughts that he didn’t hear the bell, but felt someone nudge him. 

He looked up at Sakura, who nodded at the door. He gathered his stuff, nodded at her and left the classroom.  
~~~~~

Naruto didn’t go back to class after that. The bell rang and Sasuke thought about taking the blonde’s bag, but decided against it. The blonde could get it himself, he doesn’t need Sasuke. Apparently. Sasuke turned the volume up higher and walked outside the gym and to the next building over, where Iruka’s classroom sat. 

He didn’t see the blonde anywhere. He felt something pierce his heart at the thought of losing Naruto. As friends, they got through everything. But now, they both knew something was different between them, it wasn’t just friendship anymore, but both were scared to declare it as anything more than friendship. Why does love have to hurt so much? 

Sasuke opened the classroom door and sat in his seat, noticing that the blonde wasn’t in his seat. Usually they would walk together, but Naruto wasn’t present at the moment. 

“Hey, Sasuke?” Mr. Umino tapped on the raven’s shoulder.

“How can I help you, Mr. Umino?” Sasuke asked politely, no emotion in his voice. 

“I haven’t seen Naruto in a while. Do you happen to know where he is?” Sasuke looked up into worried brown eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Usually Naruto comes here when troubled. Where could he be? 

“No, he left during sixth and never came back.” Sasuke answered simply. Students filed into the room, causing the silent air around them to disappear. 

A beleaguered look crossed Iruka’s face. “Is that so? May I ask why my son would just walk out of class?” He watched the raven closely.

“He had to use the rest room.” Sasuke sighed, not wanting to share what had actually happened. Iruka noticed and didn’t question it. 

“Stay after class and tell me then.” Sasuke was impressed at the teacher. Just how well does he know Naruto?

The class carried on, and Naruto still never showed up. Sasuke just began to assume that the blonde wasn’t coming back at all, till the bell rang. 

Thanks to the dobe, Sasuke was left without a partner for their poetry project and had to work alone for the class period. It was a small one, where you had to write a short poem about something your partner doesn’t know about you and then you had to analyze the other’s poem and figure out just what it was they were telling you. Sasuke thought it was stupid, and pointless, he practically knew everything there was about the blonde, besides the one thing Naruto hasn’t told anyone. 

Sasuke wrote about his parent’s death. He thought that it was about time to open up to someone, and Naruto was the perfect choice and this was the perfect chance to. Sasuke had just about finished his poem when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. 

Students cheered and left the classroom, leaving Sasuke and Iruka alone. 

Iruka sat behind his desk and began grading papers, scribbling lightly in red ink. “Feel free to start whenever.” He stated, not sparing Sasuke a glance as he flipped papers over and wrote some stuff down. 

Sasuke stayed silent for a few more seconds before rolling his dark eyes and looking at Iruka. “Suigetsu punched him today.” He stated bored. He already missed the blonde’s presence. 

Iruka stopped what he was doing and looked at the sad raven. “Really? What happened after that?” He asked, watching Sasuke intently.

“I broke his wrist.” Sasuke murmured dryly, acting as if it didn’t affect him at all. Hell, he was shaking on the inside. Itachi is going to kill him when he finds out. 

Iruka sputtered and glared angrily at Sasuke. “You broke another student’s wrist!?” Iruka yelled, standing hurriedly.

Sasuke glared at him, temper rising. “He punched Naruto. In the stomach, after he slammed him into a locker and deriding him. He would have proceeded to hurt Naruto a lot worst if I hadn’t showed up when I did. Suigetsu is lucky a broken wrist is all he got.” Sasuke muttered darkly, slightly scaring Iruka with how protective Sasuke is of Naruto. 

“Very well, that doesn’t explain why he hasn’t shown up for class. He only does that when he has a fight with you…” Iruka broke off, already guessing that they had fought shortly afterwards. 

Sasuke clenched his first. “He yelled at me for ‘saving’ him. Said he doesn’t need me and can protect himself.” Sasuke’s voice broke, but both men decided not to comment that it did. Sasuke gathered his things. “If that’s all. I have homework to do, and dinner to start.” Sasuke began to walk towards the door when Iruka stopped him.

“Hey, Sasuke? You live relatively close to Shino, right?” Iruka questioned.

Sasuke turned back. “Yes, why?” 

Iruka picked up a small cage with a blanket over it. “Shino left his pet spider here. I was wondering if you could take it to him on your way home.” Iruka held the cage out to Sasuke. He couldn’t exactly say no when Iruka asked so nicely. 

Sasuke grabbed the cage and nodded at Iruka when he did. He headed towards the door and opened it. Blonde hair flew into Sasuke’s vision and next thing he knew, he was laying on the floor, a warm body pressed against his.  
~~~~~

Naruto had been eavesdropping since the bell rang, and it had hurt him when he heard the pain in Sasuke’s when he brought up their argument. He hadn’t meant to hurt Sasuke. He just didn’t want him to fight all his battles. He just wanted to show him that he no longer is the pathetic person he used to be. 

He hadn’t expected the door to open, and for him to topple on top of Sasuke, sending them both to the floor, with Naruto laying in between Sasuke’s long legs. 

He rubbed his forehead where it crashed into Sasuke’s. Naruto felt something crawl on his back, and noticed that the spider cage was open. He began to panic, having a large fear of spiders. 

“SPIDER!” Naruto chanted and began squirming on top of Sasuke, accidently rubbing their crotches together. 

Sasuke’s face flushed brightly and he sat up, trying to grab the hairy spider crawling up Naruto’s back slowly. Instead, their lips crashed together in an open mouth kiss, and they slowly melted into each other, tongues meeting shyly and rubbing slightly against each other, and forgetting about the spider until Iruka cleared his throat. 

Iruka bit his lip, hard, containing a laugh that wanted to escape. Shino would never accidently leave one of his pets behind. This must be one of the student’s pranks. Oh, Iruka knew all about it. Well, one of the janitors heard their conversation at the lunch table and rushed to tell the father. He was actually quite impressed, being an ex-prankster himself. 

The two teens pulled away shyly, and Naruto quickly stood, dusting off imaginary dirt from his pants. Iruka had grabbed the spider through all the confusion and placed the innocent creature back in its cage. Naruto held a hand out to Sasuke, who grabbed it and pulled himself up. 

Not looking at each other, blushes adorning both teens faces, Sasuke grabs the cage from Iruka’s hand and rushes out of the room. He couldn’t believe that just happened, and walked faster. He just wanted to get home, cook dinner, finish up his current yaoi story, jack off in a hot shower and go to bed. 

Sasuke unlocked the door to his truck and threw his stuff and cage in the passenger seat. He gripped the steering wheel and buckled his seatbelt. He sped out of the school parking lot and headed to Shino’s home. He just wanted to go home, and not think about how he loved the feel of Naruto on top of him and his rough lips pressed against his and how his hot, wet tongue felt against his. A problem began growing between his legs at the thought. 

Sasuke slammed his hand on the wheel and cursed loudly, scaring the car driver in the next lane.  
~~~~~

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, grin plastered on his face. 

“What are you smiling for?” Iruka asked as he eyed a piece of paper laying on the floor. He stooped low and picked the piece of forgotten work up from the floor and hoped that it wasn’t someone’s homework.

Naruto turned towards his adoptive father and rubbed the blush from his cheek. “I knew he would have soft lips like a girls.” Naruto gleamed at his father. 

Iruka snorted and searched for the name of the student who left their work. Sasuke Uchiha. His chocolate orbs widen as he realized Sasuke dropped his paper in the fall.  
Iruka looked back up at his smiling son and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like you would know what a girl’s lips would feel like?” He laughed as Naruto’s grin faded away. 

“HEY! I totally kissed plenty of girls!” He yelled as he father began packing his stuff and opening the door.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Iruka stated over his shoulder, holding the door open for Naruto. He grabbed his bag and stomped out the door, muttering a colorful vocabulary as he did.

“C’mon, Kakashi is waiting at home with ramen.” Iruka locked his door. “Oh, and I’m expecting you to tell me why you weren’t in class today, and you have makeup work as well to do at home. Here’s half of it already done for you.” Iruka handed Naruto Sasuke’s poem. 

Naruto took it, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I’ll tell you at home, and why is half of it already done?” Naruto squinted at the neat handwriting. “And by Sasuke of all people.” Naruto shook the paper at Iruka. 

“Because, we had a small project in class today that required a partner, and I paired the two of you together. He already completed his half, all you have to do is follow his pattern and analyze what he is trying to tell you in his poem.” Iruka explained and pushed Naruto’s hand away. 

Naruto looked down at the poem that Sasuke wrote. “Something I don’t know about him? But I practically know him inside and outside.” Naruto muttered to no one in particular and walked around their car to the passenger side.

“Not driving today, Naruto?” Iruka asked, playfully. 

“Nah, I’m tired.” Naruto answered, eyes rolling left to right, up and down and over again. 

Iruka chuckled slightly and took them home.  
~~~~~

To those who left too early, you know who you are.  
To you who lost yours too early, you know who you are.  
It was dark without you there anymore.  
He did his best to save me, but could do no more,  
Then to just get high and destroy.  
The happiness left, along with the toy.  
The foundation left, along with my mind.  
Blood seeped from my wound, to pain, I was blind.  
Then there was a boy, and I wanted to feel love, and warmth.  
It was of the fourth,  
That I knew that what I felt for you…  
I love you.  
~~~~~  
Review!!! And sorry for such a long wait. I had no laptop, since it was acting all stupid and kept crashing. Hopefully it’s working now. Hope you enjoyed. More t


End file.
